Three Chipettes and a Principal
by JMS135
Summary: Parody to the movie "9 to 5", three chipettes get fed up with their new arrogant, hypocrital Principal, decides to do something about it, this story is mainly focused on the chipettes, takes place in the Alvinn and the chipmunks series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, here I have a new chipmunk story, This is the first story I have made that takes place in the new ALVINNN version.**

 **This is based on the 1980 film "9 to 5", an awesome film, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Note: The school in this story is called West Eastman, we still don't have the name of the school in the new series so I am just going to call it West Eastman.**

 **And the Chipettes are 17 in this story, so they are High School Seniors.**

* * *

On an Ordinary Friday at West Eastman, Brittany entered the office the read her note.

" Well Princial's assistant, Mr Ratt has an assignment for you", said a lady in her early 40's.

" The note said something about open day on Monday, Agnes only five students applied for the tour", said Brittany.

" Are you willing to tour them", said Agnes.

" Yes", said Brittany.

* * *

Three days later, it was open day, and five students were given a tour to the school by Brittany.

" Okay, tell me your names", said Brittany.

" Conrad", said one student.

" Jessica", said the second.

" George", said the third.

" Zach", said the forth.

" Mary", said the fifth.

" Okay, I'm Brittany Miller, you might have heard me as the leader of the chipettes, welcome to West Eastman high, I'll be the tour guide for the five of you, this is your first day here, and we will spend it by me showing you the place", said Brittany, then Alvin turned up.

" Hey Britt", said Alvin.

" Hey Alvin", said Brittany, the two then kissed.

" Ah, are these the students for open day", said Alvin.

" Yep", said Brittany.

" Well, just to give you kids a quick warning, you should have come here four years early, you are all going to hate it here", said Alvin, he then left Brittany and the new students alone.

" Is he joking", said Mary.

" Yes he's joking, Alvin the jokester, okay, let's start the tour shall we", said Brittany.

* * *

A couple hours later, Brittany approached the lunch room.

" Okay, for lunch Mr Ratt serves gruel, a lot of things have been changing, oh here comes trouble", said Brittany, as Agnes came by to them.

" Brittany, I need you to hand out some forms, that the school uniforms will be here at the end of the term", said Agnes.

" Okay Agnes, just like I handed out the Art, Music and Home Ec being banned, because of 'budget problems'", said Britttany, finger quoting the words 'budget problems'.

" Just as Mr Ratt says, a school that looks well organized..", Agnes said the first part.

" ... Is well organised", Brittany finished the second part.

" So are these the tour group for open day", said Agnes.

" Yes this is Conrad, Jessica, George, Zach and Mary guys this is Agnes, She is the school administrative", said Brittany.

" I hope you five enjoy it, okay Brittany, here are the letters, so you can hand them out maybe when you finish the tour, I better get going", said Agnes.

Once she is gone, Brittany huddled up the the five new students.

" Just to give you a quick warning about Agnes she is the eyes, ears and brain of Mr Ratt, anything she sees he sees, anything she hears he hears, anything she knows he knows", said Brittany.

" Is she a spy", said Mary.

" I wouldn't say that, I would just say if you have anything like sweets, a magazine, comic book or phone, don't hide them in your locker, she knows the combination to everyone's locker, and Girls, if I were you, if you were going to chat privately in the girls toilets, I would check under the stalls for her feet, you boys better the same too, she might be in there as well", said Brittany.

* * *

At the next class the lab was empty, Brittany was showing the five new students inside the lab.

" So do you plan anything entertaining like proms or something, sorry if I'm being rude", said Zach.

" Well, no we don't, so if you have dates then you just asked someone out for no reason", said Brittany.

" Forgive me for saying this but, how's your and your sister's relationship going with the chipmunks", said Conrad.

" Mine and Alvin's are going good, I feel sympathy for my sisters, when me and my sisters were on a tour to Canada, Jeanette has gone out with this guy called Jack, they never kissed, but they were going out as boyfriend and Girlfriend, after a fortnight before we were going home, Jeanette was planning on kissing Jack before she left, but she found out Jack was cheating on her, so now she is no longer interested in dating", said Brittany.

" What about Simon", said Jessica.

" Well he fears she'll reject him because she'll think he'll cheat on her like Jack did", said Brittany.

" What about Eleanor, how's her relationship with Theodore", said George.

" Well, the two have been dating, but after a couple of rumors has been going on about Eleanor, people have been ignoring her, as well as Theodore because he thought they were true", said Brittany.

" What rumors", said Mary.

" Well the first rumor was she has a piercing on her belly button, that's the rumor that has 25% of the school treating her like dirt, the other is saying she is slepping with those three jocks, that's why Theodore's been ignoring her", said Brittany.

She pointed out the window refering to the three jocks.

" I'm sure the jocks think the rumor are false, they will know that they didn't have an affair with Eleanor", said Jessica.

" Well, from what I have heard, every term, at the end of every game, the three jocks have a party, and each of the brought a girl with them, and during the party, they just sneak in the bedroom, and you'll probably know what happens next, but don't worry, not all of the jocks are like that, just those three", said Brittany.

" So Eleanor didn't...", Zach was cut off by Brittany.

" No she didn't, and neither did I or Jeanette", said Brittany.

" Okay", said Zach.

" Okay, so let's leave the lab, there are so other stuff for me to show you", said Brittany.

" What is Mr Ratt like, I bet he is nice", said Mary.

" _Of course, only someone who has never met Mr Ratt would say that_ ", said Brittany.

* * *

" I like to thank you five for choosing our school I am sure you five are going to enjoy this school, are you five in the same year", said Mr Ratt.

" Yes", George said.

" What year is that", said Mr Ratt.

" Year 9", said Mary.

" Freshman eh, well your first year here may not be a good one, but it will get better once you get use to it, especially with the new changes I am making, and they're pretty good ones too", said Mr Ratt.

" I am sure they will enjoy them, I must now take them to the library", said Brittany.

" Brittany before you go, can you do me a huge favor", said Mr Ratt.

" What is it", said Brittany.

" My Wife is coming back Tomorrow from her cousin's wedding in Chicago, I just thought I'd give her a gift, would you mind going to the store this afternoon by a necklace and send it here tomorrow morning", said Mr Ratt.

" I don't think this is any of my...", Brittany was cut off by Mr Ratt.

" Please Britt, you do know this will increase you chances on getting that lead", said Mr Ratt.

What Mr Ratt was talking about is Brittany has nominated to get the lead in the school vs school dance competition coming in 4 months, so far three have nominated Brittany was one, one on Jeanette's best friends named Lucy was another, and some bozo named David was the third, unfortunately since Ratt has become principal there has been a lot of strict rules, as well as one saying he makes all the decisions, so he chooses who gets the lead, and Brittany has been doing a lot to get Mr Ratt from getting that lead.

" I have been making you a lot of coffees, I am sure that will help", said Brittany.

" It won't be enough", said Mr Ratt.

" All I am saying is it ain't any of my business buying things for your wife, and since she's your wife you should buy one yourself with your kind of money", said Brittany.

" And all I am saying it that when I ask one of my girls to do something they do it, and since you are paying for it, I'll pay you back but you must show me the receipt", said Mr Ratt.

" Okay, well come on guys, I'm going to show you the Library", said Brittany.

Then Brittany lead Conrad, Jessica, Mary, Zach and George out of the office.

* * *

Once they reached the Library, Brittany had to tell them.

" Well, did your parent's tell you not to judge a book by it's cover", said Brittany.

The five just nodded.

" Well when it comes to Mr Ratt, the name suits him", said Brittany.

" I heard him refer to you as his girl", said Mary.

" I'll try to get used to it before I graduate", said Brittany.

" Why did he get rid of the other subjects", said George.

" He said something about needing the money for other stuff, he stores a lot of money for until it's needed, I graduated from middle school in 2012 and he became the new principal then, in 2013 he sold all the musical instruments, in 2014 he sold all the paint brushes and other art equipment, in 2015 he sold all the cooking utensils, as well as pots and pans, this is 2016 and I am sure he is going to sell something else, if anything I am betting it's the Sports equipment, like Footballs, soccer balls, Tennis balls, you get the idea", said Brittany.

" What happened to the old Principal", said Jessica.

" Well her husband has transferred at work, so she retired as principal, she's working part time somewhere else", said Brittany.

" Where did they transfer to", said Zach.

" Australia, where Me and my sister's use to live, I used to be her assistant, but after she left, I then became Mr Ratt's assistant, that's why I have been making him coffee's everyday, I thought that I make more coffees, then he'll give me that lead in the dance competition", said Brittany.

Once the five went in the library, Brittany spotted a chippete with blond messy hair by the lockers with a flask in her hand.

" Charlene", said Brittany.

" What", said Charlene.

" When are you going to stop drinking, Agnes and Mr Ratt will find out if you keep it up", said Brittany.

" Mr Ratt obviously knows and I can obviously tell he doesn't give a crap", said Charlene, as she then drank from the flask, put it in her grey locker and left the hall.

Then Mary left the library to Brittany.

" So Mr Ratt has been making a lot of changes, making this school look like it's in the 1800's", said Mary.

" Once those uniforms come running in then yes the school will look like it's in the 19th Century", said Brittany.

* * *

 **Well there is the first chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it, may not be a good start, but it will get better in future, the next chapter will be up very soon, after watching the "9 to 5" movie a couple of times, I was planning on making a Parody.**

 **Sorry if the title sounds crappy, I can't think of a better name.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, recently it has been between a fortnight and a Month since I make a new chapter, but now I am to doing what I use to be doing when it comes to fanfiction, making one chapter a day, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, Brittany approached Mr Ratt's office.

" Okay Mr Ratt, here is the present you told me to buy last Sunday, I hope your Wife likes it", said Brittany.

" Okay, thanks Britt", said Mr Ratt.

" So I guess that makes my chances of getting that lead increase", said Brittany.

" Yeah", said Mr Ratt.

Brittany then left the room.

* * *

Mr Ratt then setted everything in his desk for what he is about to do, then he spoke on the intercom.

" May Eleanor Miller please report to my office".

One minute later Eleanor entered the office.

" Good afternoon Mr Ratt", said Eleanor, she was about to sit down when Mr Ratt stopped her.

" Hold it there for a second", said Mr Ratt.

" Something wrong, is it my shirt", said Eleanor.

" No, never mind, you look perfect, now we need to talk about your grades", said Mr Ratt.

" Okay, are they horrible", said Eleanor.

" No, Maths and Science you're getting a B in each, English you are getting a C, both Sport you're getting an A, especially when it comes to soccer", said Mr Ratt.

" Is there anything that needs changing", said Eleanor.

" Look Eleanor, I need to apologise about yesturday, I got carried away", said Mr Ratt.

" Don't worry Mr Ratt, I've been chased by other men as well, along with my sisters, but we didn't get caught by any fisherman yet, we are just waiting for someone to get better bait", said Eleanor.

" Look Eleanor, I want to give you a gift, and I have the perfect one right hear", said Mr Ratt, picking out a velvet case from a bag.

" Look Mr Ratt, I told you this before, I am already going out with Theodore, even though for some reason he is ignoring me, but still, I don't have feelings for you, even if I do have feelings, I am still too young to get married, besides it doesn't seem appropriate for a seventeen year old like me kissing a guy in his early forties", said Eleanor.

" Well, first of all, take the gift, secondly I'm not in my early forties, I am 35 years old, please Eleanor, you know I am crazy for you, you are like Sarah and I am like Jareth", said Mr Ratt.

" Well in that case, you have no power over me", said Eleanor.

" Please Eleanor, I don't care if I'm already married, we are both so perfect", said Mr Ratt, grabbing Eleanor by her shoulders.

" Get your hands off me Mr Ratt", said Eleanor, slapping Mr Ratt's hands to get them off her shoulders, Eleanor got up, and as Mr Ratt was about to sit he back down he tripped.

Just then a lady came in the room.

" Reggie, why are you on the floor", she said.

It was Mrs Ratt, Mr Ratt's Wife.

Mr Ratt didn't take much interest in his Wife because neither of them have anything in common, Mrs Ratt has the heart of gold, while Mr Ratt has no heart at all.

" I tripped on the coffee table", said Mr Ratt.

" Oh dear, are you alright", said Mrs Ratt.

" I'm fine, hang on, didn't I tell you not to come here while I'm busy, you I hate that happening", said Mr Ratt.

" Sorry Reginald, but I thought now was the time I'd show you these, they have a lot of outstanding cruises", said Mrs Ratt.

" Are you still on about cruises", said Mr Ratt.

" I just thought on the holidays you'd have a vacation from work", said Mrs Ratt, then she turned to Eleanor.

" Oh hey Eleanor", greeted Mrs Ratt.

" Hey Mrs Mouse", said Eleanor.

Mrs Ratt knew the six chipmunks, and they call her Mrs Mouse because it suits her more than calling her Mrs Ratt, even though Mr Ratt get annoyed by it every time, he's fine with it, but he strictly forbid the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to call her by her Maiden name, Mrs Rose.

" I wonder what's in the velvet case", said Mrs Mouse.

" A gift from your husband", said Eleanor.

" Open it and see what it is", said Mr Mouse.

Eleanor opened it and was relieved to see a Necklace and not a ring.

" How about you put it on, let me help", said Mrs Mouse.

Eleanor turned around, Mrs Mouse wrapped the necklace around her neck.

" You certainly look pretty with it on", said Mrs Mouse.

" Okay Eleanor, that will be all for now", said Mr Ratt.

Eleanor then left the office.

* * *

After school, the chipettes got home to their treehouse.

Brittany looked at Eleanor to see the Necklace.

" I bought that necklace, I thought Mr Ratt was going to give it to Mrs Mouse", said Brittany.

" I guess Mrs Mouse didn't want it", said Eleanor.

* * *

The next day Brittany and David was at the dance class and he saw the little girl at the corner.

" Hey there, are you alright", said Brittany, the girl was just sitting there nervously.

" What's wrong, don't be shy, please", said Brittany.

" It's dancing", said the little girl.

" What about it", said Brittany.

The little girl then told Brittany that the little girl's Mother signed her up to join the kindergarden dance class, but the girl has a real fear of dancing in public, she doesn't mind dancing privately but when she is in public she is scared.

" Maybe I can help you control that fear", said Brittany.

" How", said the girl.

" Well, when you out on stage, pretend it's your room where you are dancing, and use you mind as if no one in anywhere near you", said Brittany.

" Okay I'll try that", said the little girl.

" Hang on before you go, what's you name", said Brittany.

" Suzie", said Suzie.

* * *

Eleanor was at the lockers that morning, she spotted Theodore.

" Theodore, how's it going", said Eleanor.

But Theodore said nothing, and just left.

" Something's going on, people have been treating me like dirt and I want to know why", Thought Eleanor.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette are at the Science lab.

" Is it odd that three boys that don't come from this school are waiting at the emergency exit saying they are waiting for Mr Ratt", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, it's like Mr Ratt is up to something", said Simon.

" Whatever it is, I think it's best that we stay away from them", said Jeanette.

" Yeah", said Simon, then he turned to Jeanette.

" Hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" Yeah", said Jeanette.

" Are you busy this Friday", said Simon.

" Yeah I am, but I am not busy this Saturday, so I'll love to go on a date with you", said Jeanette.

" How do you know I was asking you on a date", said Simon.

" Basically, I now know that the first thing a guy says before asking a girl is asking if the girl is busy on the planned day the date takes place", said Jeanette.

" Wow, well I was hoping you would go to the movies with me", said Simon.

" What movie is that", said Jeanette.

" Allegiant", said Simon.

" I was hoping to see that with my Sisters, but I guess they are having plans with Alvin and Theodore, I'll go with you", said Jeanette.

* * *

" Hey David, can you come here for a second", said Mr Ratt.

" Of course", said David.

" I like to give you credit, you have gotten a higher chance on getting that lead", said Mr Ratt.

" What happened", said David.

" You help that girl Suzie from kindergarden, she has controlled her fear of dancing, she did an outstanding performance an hour ago", said Mr Ratt.

" Well nothing to it", said David.

Brittany overheard and gasped, even though David was there he did nothing, Brittany did all the work but Mr Ratt just gave the credit to David for only being involved.

* * *

" That man obviously has no soul, obviously I was the only one who helped that little girl with her fear of dancing, and he just gives the credit to David, he abviously knows that it me who did all the work", said Brittany.

" Why don't you tell him off", said Alvin.

" That's the last thing I need to do, in 2 weeks he will be deciding who will be the leader of the dance group, and I have been making him a lot of coffee to increase my chances of getting that lead, I am sure I got a bonus chance when touring those five kids on open day", said Brittany.

" Well I doubt that you won't", said Alvin.

" Thanks Alvin, who knew the future has changed, at one moment you and I start fighting, and now we are dating, and I still can't believe he still refers to me as his girl", said Brittany.

" How about you and I go on a date this Friday, that can get your mind off things", said Alvin.

" Alright", said Brittany.

* * *

 **Well, a lot more has happened this chapter, Mr Ratt has tried to flirt with Eleanor again and it once again backfired, and Mr Ratt has giving someone else credit for doing something Brittany did, well tomorrow the next chapter might be up, it's been a day since I had the last chapter up, and now the third chapter will be up tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, I am now just been making one a day, anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

* * *

Brittany looked at Mr Ratt in shock.

" You did what", she gasped.

It has been two weeks since Mr Ratt has given credit to David for doing nothing, Mr Ratt had call Brittany to his office to tell her that he made his decision on who should have the lead.

" I know you..", Mr Ratt was about to finish when Brittany cutted him off.

" You gave the lead to David, instead of me, I have been training for this opportunity more than him", said Brittany.

" We'll it's best for the school...", Mr Ratt was again cut off by Brittany.

" Don't give me that 'it's best for the school' crap, you gave him the lead, now you tell me why", said Brittany.

" Well, he does have more experience when it comes to dancing", said Mr Ratt.

" More than me, what a load of rubbish, I have been training to get the lead for 12 months, while he was only doing it for 6", said Brittany.

" Look, when it comes to important things, we would rather have a man dealing with it", said Mr Ratt.

" Oh so now you're being honest, you gave the lead to someone only because he's a guy", said Brittany.

" Look spare me the women's lecture, I understand you're upset..", Mr Ratt was then cut off for the third time.

" You understand nothing", snapped Brittany.

" Well I do understand I am still the principal, so you better get a hold of yourself, I am not just going to sit here and take this, now get out", said Mr Ratt.

" Well fine, I am leaving this office, before I do, I just want to make one thing clear, don't you ever refer me as your girl again", said Brittany.

" What are you talking about", said Mr Ratt.

" You know what I'm talking about, I am a woman, W.O.M.A.N, I am not your Sister, your Daughter or your Wife, I am a student, and I expect to be treated with not only a little dignity but with also a little respect", snapped Brittany.

She then left the office.

At the other side of the door Eleanor was waiting.

" I overheard Britt", said Eleanor.

" Oh you did", said Brittany sarcastically.

" Yeah, good job on telling Ratt off", said Eleanor.

" Thanks", said Brittany, she was about to head to her locker when she stopped.

" Eleanor, you should know about the rumors by now", said Brittany.

" What are you talking about", said Eleanor.

Brittany then knew she had a chance to get revenge on Mr Ratt, by ratting him out on him spreading rumors about Eleanor.

" Well apparently there has been three rumors going on about you", said Brittany.

" What rumors, who's been saying them", said Eleanor.

" Well rumor 1 is you're an alcoholic", said Brittany.

" What", said Eleanor, shocked.

" The second rumor is you have a piercing on you belly button", said Brittany.

" Now that is so not true, look", said Eleanor, lifting her shirt up a bit, showing Brittany her belly button, which hasn't been pierced.

" And the third rumor is that you have been having an affair with almost every jock in the school", said Brittany.

" WHAT, now who's been saying that", said Eleanor.

" You really want to know who's been saying those rumors", said Brittany.

" YES", shouted Eleanor.

" He has", said Brittany, pointing to where Mr Ratt is, then she went to the locker, and Eleanor just stood there shocked, she then went to Mr Ratt's office.

As for Brittany, she put her books in her locker, Charlene was there again drinking.

" What are you doing Brittany", said Charlene.

" I need something to cool me down, I'm getting ice-cream", said Brittany, as she headed to the administration office to sign herself off.

" Atta girl", said Charlene.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Eleanor went into Mr Ratts office, ready to confront him.

" WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM", she snapped at him.

" What are you talking about", said Mr Ratt.

" You have been saying to everyone that I am a drunk, and I have a piercing, and you been saying I'm sleeping with every Jock in the school", said Eleanor, walking closer to Mr Ratt, who was backing away slowly.

Eleanor continued ranting," Well that explains everything, that's why people in my class are treating me like an outcast, they think the rumors are true, that's also why Theodore has been ignoring me, because he thinks the rumor about me and the jocks are true, he thinks I'm cheating on him".

" Look Eleanor, let's not get..", Mr Ratt was then cut off by Eleanor.

" No, you listen here, ever since you took over as principal, I have been putting up with what you have been doing, because I needed a good education, BUT THIS IS GETTING REALLY STUPID", snapped Eleanor.

" Let's just", Mr Ratt was cut off by Eleanor, when she push him on the couch, and she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her.

" Look, I have a pocket knife, and it's really sharp, and I have been forgiving and forgetting up until now, and I am going to say this to you once and once only, if you ever say another rumor about me, then I will get that pocket knife", Eleanor then pointed down to his groin, " And with my ninja cutting skills, I'll change you from a stag to a doe".

And with that Eleanor got up and headed to the door.

" And don't think I can't do it", was the last thing Eleanor said before she went out the door and left the office.

* * *

Eleanor signed herself off and was going to leave when Agnes stopped her.

" Where are you going", said Agnes firmly.

" I need something to cool me off, I am taking the rest of the day off", said Eleanor.

Charlene overheard Eleanor.

" Atta girl", said Charlene.

* * *

Agnes entered Mr Ratt's office.

" Oh now what", said Mr Ratt.

" Sorry Mr Ratt, I have have to tell you something important to say, I was going through the lockers, and I spotted in Senior student Lucy's locker chewing gum", said Agnes.

" Expel her, get her out of here", said Mr Ratt.

" It was as if she hadn't been war..", Agnes was cut off by Mr Ratt.

" Did you hear what I said, I said Expel her", snapped Mr Ratt.

* * *

" What, were you really expelled for that", Jeanette gasped, shocked, after Lucy was expelled, she decided to tell Jeanette and Charlene about what happened.

" I know, but I don't care, I really needed to get out of here, but I was really looking forward to the contest", said Lucy.

" We got to something", said Jeanette.

" No Jeanette, please don't into trouble, it's not worth it", said Lucy.

" Where's Brittany, does she know one of her dancers is getting expelled", said Jeanette.

" Not yet, she signed herself off, and went to the ice-cream parlour, Eleanor left too", said Charlene.

" I'm going to tell Brittany what's going on, this is getting stupid", said Jeanette, as she headed to the administration office to sign herself off.

" Atta girl", said Charlene.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor are outside the ice-cream parlor, all three were drinking milkshakes, Jeanette was drinking a peppermint, Brittany was drinking a caramel, and Eleanor was drinking a strawberry. They were mourning on what happened today.

" What kind of principal would expel a student for doing just one little thing wrong", said Jeanette.

" What kind of principal would spread a rumor about a student", said Eleanor.

" What kind of principal would perform favoritism on a student only because he's a guy", said Brittany.

All three girls sighed.

" What a rat", said Brittany.

" What a liar", said Eleanor.

" What a creep", said Jeanette.

" If only there is something that can take our mind off this", said Eleanor.

" I think I know what might", Brittany said, taking out her wallet.

" What are you thinking of doing Brittany", said Jeanette.

" How about we do something tonight, have a girl's night in, we'll buy some snacks, actually you know what, once we get home I'm ordering pizza, we're having a pizza party just the three of us", said Brittany.

" I guess that will help take our mind off the Ratt", said Eleanor, cheering up.

* * *

 **Well, more has happened, Brittany didn't get the lead, Eleanor found out about the rumors, and one of Jeanette's friend has got expelled for doing one thing wrong, next chapter will show the girls pizza party, let's see how that turns out, I hoppe you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of Three Chipette's and a Principal, I have nothing else to say but enjoy.**

* * *

Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor were sitting on the couch laughing, Jeanette was holding a bottle of soda, Eleanor was holding a bag of cheesballs, and Brittany was holding a can of whipped cream, after Eleanor told her sisters about her confrontation with Mr Ratt, the three were laughing like hyena's.

" You threatened Ratt, with a pocket knife", said Jeanette, shocked at Eleanor still laughing.

" And he actually thinks I have one, I bet he still thinks I do", said Eleanor.

" I wish I saw the look on his face, it would be priceless", said Brittany, laughing.

" So you don't have one", said Jeanette.

" No I don't, but I was planning on getting a taser, just in case some stalker decides to hassle me, and once he does, it will take a zap for him to learn a lesson or two", said Eleanor.

" I can't believe we are doing a pizza party, on a Wednesday", said Jeanette.

" I just thought we try something new", said Brittany. " You know, I really don't want to carry a pocket knife, I don't understand guys like Mr Ratt, using pocket knives, or guns for that matter on rodents, like squirrels, hamsters, mice, and chipmunks like us".

" You know what, I just want to turn into a cat right now, then I will chase Ratt, chase his little pink tail, and see how he likes it", said Eleanor.

The three then just started laughing again, they were almost cackling like whiches, but Jeanette, just laughed so hard, she fell off the couch.

The other two just continued laughing at Jeanette.

" Jeanette's seriously on a sugar rush, lay off the soda Jeanette, save us some", said Eleanor, still laughing.

" It's so funny", said Jeanette, as she was even though still laughing go back on the couch.

" What is so funny", said Eleanor.

" I have this image in my head, I call it my own fantasy of getting rid of Ratt", said Jeanette.

" Do tell", said Brittany.

" Well in my fanstasy I can just see Mr Ratt running for his life, and what I see next is our class running to get him and hunt him down", said Jeanette.

* * *

 **Jeanette's fantasy.**

 _All the Senior students were running around the school in the dead of night, they all looked vicous, Mr Ratt was sneaking past them trying to hide, as it turns out they all had enough of Mr Ratt, and were going to hunt him him down._

 _The students spotted Mr Ratt and started to chase him._

 _Lucky for Mr Ratt he went to his office and hid in there while the students were just wondering around the school still looking for him._

 _" Hey Mr Ratt", a voice spoke._

 _Mr Ratt turned around to see Jeanette, she was dressed as a gangster._

 _" It looks like you are in really big trouble, care to tell me what's going on", she said smirking._

 _" Thank god it's just you Jeanette, please help me, your class are trying to kill me", said Mr Ratt._

 _" Why would they do that", said Jeanette._

 _" I'm not a bad guy, so I don't know", said Mr Ratt._

 _" Of course you're not a bad guy, you're more than that", said Jeanette._

 _" What", said Mr Ratt._

 _" You're a stubborn, selfish, arrogant, hypocritical, Moron", said Jeanette._

 _" I may have done a few bad things, but is that actually a reason to kill me", said Mr Ratt._

 _" You have done a lot of bad things", said Jeanette standing up, she has picked up a dagger, " And I am just going to take care of it"._

 _" What", said Mr Ratt, shocked._

 _" You got ten seconds to run, Ten...", Jeanette counted._

 _" You're joking right", said Mr Ratt._

 _"...Nine..."._

 _" I'm just an ordinary guy"._

 _"...Eight..."._

 _" Please tell me you're joking"._

 _"...Seven.."._

 _" I'm now starting to freak out"._

 _"...Six..."._

 _" You're not joking are you"._

 _"...Five..."._

 _" So I guess I should start running"._

 _"...Four..."._

 _" You wouldn't really throw that at me, would you"._

 _"...Three.."._

 _" I guess you would"._

 _"...Two..."._

 _" Okay, I'm leaving"._

 _"...One"._

 _Mr Ratt then ran off, with Jeanette catching up, with her sharp dagger in her hand._

 _He headed for the broom cupboard and hid inside, and kept quiet making sure Jeanette doesn't hear him._

 _Jeanette walked slowly to the cupboard, she was getting closer._

 _And closer._

 _And closer._

 _Then she reached the cupboard, and opened it it revealing Mr Ratt._

 _She aimed her dagger at him._

 _And you will probably know what happens next._

* * *

 **End fantasy.**

The door bell rang.

" That will be the pizza", said Brittany, she took out her wallet and went to the door.

A while later she came back with a three pizzas.

" One Hawaiian, Supreme and Vegetarian pizza, coming right up", said Brittany.

" YAY", cheered Eleanor.

" Well, the Hawaiian is for Jeanette, the Supreme for Eleanor, and the Vegetarian is for me", said Brittany.

" Now this is what I call a pizza party", said Eleanor.

" Okay, I told you guys my fantasy for getting rid of Mr Ratt, Eleanor, I am sure you have one, care to tell", said Jeanette.

" Well, for my fantasy, I would just go marching straight to him and give him a sweat taste of karma", said Eleanor.

* * *

 **Eleanor's fantasy.**

 _Eleanor (Alpha) entered the school, which looks like a military base, she went past two soilders._

 _" ATTENTION", one soilder shouted, both stood up and saluted to Eleanor._

 _" As you were gentlmen", said Eleanor._

 _She entered the office which looks like Mr Ratt's office._

 _He called through the intercom._

 _" May Echo report his buns to my office immediately", she said._

 _Mr Ratt (Echo) headed to the Office._

 _" Good afternoon Alpha", said Mr Ratt, he was going to sit down when Eleanor stopped him._

 _" Hold it for a second", said Eleanor._

 _" Why what's the matter", said Mr Ratt._

 _" Nothing Echo, I just want to check you out, and it appears to believe you look fine, okay sit down, we need to make another time table", said Eleanor, then she gave a whiff._

 _" I can smell some good colonge, what is it", said Eleanor._

 _" Stud", answered Mr Ratt._

 _" Stud eh, it's seems good on you, as well as everything else, except the tie you're wearing, I don't like it, I gave you one last week, what happened to it", said Eleanor._

 _" Um..well..", Mr Ratt was cut off by Eleanor._

 _" Take it off, you'll do fine without a tie, and why don't you unbutton that coat and that shirt of yours, if there's one thing you need to do and that loosen up", said Eleanor._

 _Mr Ratt did as Eleanor told him._

 _" Okay, now on with the time-table, actually before we continue, I would like to give you a gift", said Eleanor, she picked up a little parcel._

 _" Alpha, please, I'm married", said Mr Ratt a bit firmly._

 _" Forget about your wife, Echo, you may be her man for seventeen hours, by you're my man for seven hours", said Eleanor._

 _" But you shouldn't be buying gifts for me", said Mr Ratt._

 _" It's not the only gift I got, let me taste your lips", said Eleanor as she tackled Mr Ratt on the couch and tried to kiss him._

 _" No Alpha, I'm not that kind of guy, get off me", said Mr Ratt, he got up and was about to head to the door._

 _" Echo you get back here", said Eleanor._

 _" Never", said Mr Ratt, then he left the office._

 _" Oh boys", said Eleanor._

 _Just then, Alvin, Simon and Theodore marched to Eleanor, they halted, and saluted to Eleanor._

 _" Bravo reporting for duty", said Theodore._

 _" Charlie reporting for duty", said Simon._

 _" Delta reporting for duty", said Alvin._

 _" After him", said Eleanor, pointing at Mr Ratt._

 _" Okay guys, after the stubborn, selfish, arrogant, hypocritical, moron", shouted Alvin._

 _" CHARGE", shouted Theodore, then the three charged at Mr Ratt and tackled him to the ground._

 _" Leave the tying to me", said Eleanor, she then grabbed a long piece of rope and began tying Mr Ratts arms and legs together._

 _" Okay boys, take him away", said Eleanor._

 _Mr Ratt was then tied on a pole, and the boys carried the pole with his tied on it away._

* * *

 **End fantasy.**

The girls just continued laughing, while watching TV.

" I can't believe they are still doing that show", said Jeanette referring to the show they are watching on TV, they were watching a gameshow, where the contestant stands in front of three doors, one containing $7,500, one containing a bright red car, and one containing tickets to spend a month in Vagas.

" So Brittany, me and Jeanette have told our fantasy of getting rid of Ratt, do you have one", said Eleanor.

" I don't really have one", said Brittany.

" Try thinking of something", said Jeanette.

" Well maybe it should be a fairy tale for me, something both good and bad, something both cute and gory", said Brittany.

* * *

 **Brittany's fantasy.**

 _Brittany was wearing rags, she was in a broom closet of the school, then Mr Ratt opened the door._

 _" Brittany, get me some coffee", said Ratt._

 _" It will be coming right up", said Brittany._

 _She got out of the broom closet, and made her way to the staff room, inside was where she saw her little friends._

 _What came crawling are three mice squeaking, what came flying are two birds chirping, and what came swimming is one goldfish blurping in a glassbowl._

 _She picked up a cup and placed it on the counter, she put coffee powder in the cup, and boiled the kettle._

 _After a while the coffee is finished, Brittany then reached in her pocket and pulled out a golden case, she opened the case and inside was what looked like a pill, she plopped in the cup, the pill then dissolved into the hot boiling coffee._

 _She picked up the cup, and made her way towards the office._

 _The two birds followed her while the three mice plopped the goldfish into a glass jar, and carried the jar towards the office to where Brittany is headed, neither the fish, the birds or the mice would want to miss this._

 _The door was opened, she entered the office and placed the cup on the table._

 _Mr Ratt then picked up the cup and drank from it._

 _The mice, birds and goldfish looked at Mr Ratt drinking from the coffee and giggled, knowing what's going to happen next._

 _Mr Ratt then felt something, he instantly ran straight to the bathroom, and the next thing Brittany heard was him throwing up._

 _While he was throwing up Brittany turned to the creatures and winked at them while the creatures were just laughing._

 _He came back with a massive headache._

 _" I think you put something in that coffee", said Mr Ratt._

 _" Correct", said Brittany._

 _" I think it was poison", said Mr Ratt._

 _" More correct", said Brittany._

 _" Now what", said Mr Ratt._

 _" You have an appointment with someone, a permenant one", said Brittany._

 _" Who", said Mr Ratt._

 _" The Devil", said Brittany, j_ _ust then the floor has opened a huge hole, and inside the hole looked like flames, the six creatures then stood next to each other and stayed still so they won't fall in._

 _Mr Ratt approached the hole and looked down at it._

 _" Why are you doing this", said Mr Ratt._

 _" Care to answer that question yourself", said Brittany sneaking behind him ready to push him in the hole._

 _" Are you doing this because I'm a stubborn, selfish, arrogant, hypocritical, moron", Ratt whimpered._

 _He looked to see the creatures waving at him goodbye._

 _" Bingo", said Brittany, then she gave Ratt and shove, and down Ratt went down that hole. The hole then closed in._

* * *

 _Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor then appeared at the school gate, Brittany was in a pink dress, Jeanette was in a purple dress and Eleanor was in a light green dress. there was a lever that said_

 _PULL LEVER TO RELEASE THE PRISONERS._

 _" Looks like we have our freedom", said Eleanor._

 _" On three we pull the lever, together", said Brittany._

 _ONE_

 _TWO_

 _THREE_

 _They pulled the lever, and then all the students got out of the cages, and ran out of the prison, finally free._

* * *

 **End fantasy.**

 **Well, how was that, the chipettes had their pizza party, and they told each other their fantasy on wanting to get rid of Mr Ratt the principal, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time I update.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, this one will have real drama, and a mistunderstanding, anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next day, the girls entered the school.

" That pizza party last night was awesome, we should do that again sometime", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, maybe next term", said Brittany.

" Well, another day at school, I'm surprised Mr Ratt is in a good mood, I heard he said something about his Wife going on a two month Vacation", said Eleanor.

" Good for her, spending two months away from Mr Ratt", said Jeanette.

" Poor thing has to return in two months and the suffering will return", said Brittany.

Eleanor then giggled.

Then Agnes came to them and gave them each a slip, and left.

" What's this about", said Jeanette.

" The slip said the three of us have got detention for ditching school", said Eleanor.

" But we signed ourselves out", said Brittany.

" I guess only a Parent or Gaurdian has to do that", said Jeanette.

" What do you mean, in this school, students are allowed to sign themselves off only when they are in year 12, like us", said Brittany.

" I guess another one of Ratt's rules that we didn't see", said Eleanor.

* * *

Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor entered Mr Ratt's office.

" Okay girls, you'll be spending lunch detention, and lunch is beginning anytime soon, Eleanor, you will spend detention with me, you and I are going to mark down the results from the Sophomore's History test, Jeanette, you will spend detention with the janitor, he is cleaning the graffiti on the wall, and you go to him, now", said Mr Ratt.

" Yes sir", said Jeanette, she then left the office.

" And Brittany", said Mr Ratt, turning to Brittany.

" What", said Brittany.

" I want you to serve coffee to the staff, starting with me, and make my coffee", said Mr Ratt.

" I have been making you coffee, so I could get that lead, for the past year", said Brittany.

" And all I'm saying is, get out of my office, and get me my coffee, now or you will lose your place as assistant", said Mr Ratt.

Brittany then left the office really pissed off.

* * *

In the staff room, Brittany showed the slip and was allowed in, she went to the kitchen, setted Ratt's cup, and put the hot water in.

" Hey Britt, what are you doing", said a voice behind her.

Brittany turned around to see Alvin.

" Alvin, what are you doing here", said Brittany.

" I got detention", said Alvin.

" What did you do this time", said Brittany.

" Nothing", said Alvin.

" Sure", said Brittany.

" Anyway, what are you doing here", said Alvin.

" Making Ratt his coffee, then I have to serve the entire staff, he's giving me detention for ditching school", said Brittany, then she growled.

" I have just had it that guy", Brittany then picked up the jar she thought was sugar, she put one spoonful in and stirred the coffee.

" I mean one day, I am just going to snap, if he keeps up with the crap he's been giving me, I will do something I will not regret", snapped Brittany.

Brittany then breathed in, then breathed out, then relaxed.

"Okay, I am now calm, I will just give Ratt his coffee and come right back", said Brittany, she finished with the coffee, and left the kitchen, what she didn't know was the jar did not contain sugar.

It contained Rat poison.

* * *

Brittany entered Mr Ratt's office, placed the coffee cup on his desk and left.

" So I guess Jimmy has got the highest 90%, as usual", said Eleanor.

" Yeah", said Mr Ratt, he picked up the cup, walked to Eleanor, was about to drink from the cup when he tripped and fell to the floor, landed on his head, and was knocked out, the cup slipped out of his hand and the coffee was spilt everywhere.

" Mr Ratt", said Eleanor, turning around, she gasped when she found Mr Ratt unconcious.

30 minutes later, Eleanor called for an ambulance, and an ambulance came by and picked Mr Ratt up.

* * *

Brittany was going to make the second coffee when Theodore came in.

" Alvin, Brittany, you guys can't believe what's happening", said Theodore.

" What is it", said Brittany.

" Mr Ratt was put in the hospital, unconcious", said Theodore.

" Now that is something I can't believe, is he really at the hospital", said Brittany.

" Yes", said Theodore.

" What ever it is, let's hope the hospital can change his brain and make him more nicer", said Brittany.

" Well, lunch is over, so I guess my detention is finally up", said Alvin.

" Mine in as well", said Brittany.

She decided to make herself a coffee before she got to class.

She picked up the jar she thought was containing sugar, she looked at the lable, realising she might have got the wrong jar.

The saw that the lable said **RAT POISON.**

" OH MY GOD", she shrieked, dropping the jar and ran out of the staff room.

* * *

Brittany entered Mr Ratt's office, she looked around to find the cup, she found it on the desk, she was unaware of the mess on the carpet, she looked at the cup to find is empty.

" Oh no, he drank from the cup, oh my god", she muttered to herself.

She instantly ran out the office.

* * *

Eleanor and Jeanette was about to head to class only to be stopped by Brittany.

" Brittany, what's going on", said Jeanette.

" We need to talk quietly, carpark, now", said Brittany.

Once the girls were at the carpark they decided to talk.

" What is it Brittany", said Eleanor.

" I think I know why Mr Ratt is in the hospital", said Brittany.

" Why", said Jeanette.

" I accidently put rat poison in his coffee", said Brittany.

" WHAT", shouted Jeanette.

" Why would you do something like that", said Eleanor.

" It was an accident, I thought it was sugar, both jars were the same, expect for the lables, which I didn't read", said Brittany.

" So Ratt has been Ratt poisoned", said Eleanor.

" Eleanor, now is not the time to make a joke out of this", said Brittany.

" So now what", said Jeanette.

" We need to get to the hospital quickly, tell them what happened, and explain it was an accident, they will pump his stomach", said Brittany.

" Okay Britt, keep calm, Mr Ratt was rushed to the hospital not so far from us, ten minutes from us", said Eleanor.

" Ten minutes by walking or by driving", said Jeanette.

" By driving", said Eleanor.

" So I guess by walking it's between 20 to 30 minutes", said Jeanette.

" Let's get going, I can't believe this is happening", said Brittany.

The three girls, then just ran to the hospital.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, the chipettes got detention, Brittany accidentally put rat poison in Mr Ratt's coffee, but he didn't drink it, but he was sent to the hospital after hitting his head, and now the chipettes think he got poisoned, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, I am back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Mr Ratt had opened his eyes.

" What happened", he said.

" You blacked out", said a doctor who just entered the room.

" What", said Mr Ratt.

" You hit your on the ground and blacked out, don't worry it's nothing serious, well just to make sure, I need to get some X-rays give your head a little check to see if it's alright", said the doctor.

" No, I think I'm fine, I don't need X-rays, not offending you or anything, but the last thing I need is paying hospital bills", said Mr Ratt.

" So I guess you'll be going", said the doctor.

" Yeah, I will", said Mr Ratt.

* * *

So just as Mr Ratt left the hospital, a cop was waiting in the emergency room.

The girls entered, they sat at the waiting room.

" He's having a Cardiac Arrest", said one of the doctors heading to the emergency room.

The girls gasped, thinking they were talking about Mr Ratt.

" OMG, Mr Ratt's having a...", Eleanor was cut off by Brittany.

" We heard what he said", said Brittany.

" There is a cop near the emergency room", said Jeanette.

" That must be a cop for some other patient, not Mr Ratt", said Eleanor, not wanting anyone to worry.

They were unaware of what the cop was muttering.

He was muttering, " He was my only witness, and this happens, just as I had him ready to testify".

Just then a doctor came out of the room, to the cop.

" How is he", said the cop.

" I am sorry to say this, but he's dead", said the Doctor.

The girls overheard the two and gapsed.

" I got to feel sorry for the man who died", said Eleanor.

" It might not be Mr Ratt", said Jeanette.

The cop and the Doctor continued talking.

" Did you discover the cause", said the cop.

" I was going to do an Autopsy, but I think I know what caused it, but I will do the autopsy to see if I'm right, I am 95% sure it was poison", said the Doctor.

Brittany nearly fainted after the doctor said poison.

" They must be talking about Ratt, poison, dead, 95%, Autopsy, I'm a murderer", said Brittany.

" No you're not Brittany", said Jeanette.

" Of course I'm not, I'm a Murderette", said Brittany.

" Brittany please, it was an accident, you're nothing until proven guilty", said Jeanette.

" They might find out it was Brittany once they do the autopsy", said Eleanor.

" Look Brittany, you didn't really mean to poison him, it was an accident", said Jeanette.

" How could it be an accident, Brittany was thinking of poisoning him last night, we were all thinking of killing him last night", said Eleanor.

" She may have thought of it, but she didn't do it on purpose", said Jeanette.

" Maybe I unconsciously did, I am seriously going to be locked up", said Brittany.

" No you're not Britt, We need a lawyer, did anyone bring their cellphone", said Jeanette.

" Nope", both girls said.

" There might be a phone outside the hospital, now Brittany stay right here", said Jeanette.

" I am longer going to be in any school", said Brittany who was now starting to go crazy.

Jeanette then grabbed Brittany's arms.

" Now calm down Britt", said Jeanette firmly.

" I'm not an idiot, I killed the principal, do you think they ain't going to expell me for that", said Brittany.

" Be quiet, we'll be right back", said Jeanette, then she and Eleanor left to find a phone.

Brittany, then turned to the emergency room, and gasped when she saw the body outside, covered in a white sheet, the feet are sticking out with a tag on the toe, luckily the cop and the doctor was still in the office, filling out some paperwork, which will take a while to finish, she had a plan.

She slipped on a doctors coat, and approached the body, you can't do an autospy without a body.

She was about to leave when a lady stopped her.

" Excuse me, can you tell me where the coffee shop is", said the lady.

" I'm new here, so I don't know", said Brittany, relieved that the lady doesn't know that Brittany is going to steal the body she thought was Mr Ratt's.

" So am I, my son is having his tonsils removed, and I am just waiting until the operation is done", said the lady.

" So you moved", said Brittany.

" Yeah, my husband was unfortunately transferred at work", said the lady.

" No wonder you're new", said Brittany.

" What happen to...", The lady pointed at the body and Brittany cutted her off.

" Too much coffee, I am taking him out for some air, I mean some air for me, he's just coming for the ride", said Brittany.

The lady gasped, " You're a doctor, oh I am sorry I didn't see your badge".

" I'm a doctor, so why am I talking to you, get lost", said Brittany.

Once the lady left, Brittany was prepared to leave the hospital when Jeanette and Eleanor stopped her.

" What are you doing", whispered Jeanette.

" I just realized you can't do an autopsy without a body, I was thinking we get rid of it, bury it", whispered Brittany.

" You're starting to go crazy", whispered Eleanor.

" What are you two doing, what happened to finding a lawyer", whispered Brittany.

" We couldn't find a phone in this hospital", whispered Eleanor.

" I can't believe you Brittany", whispered Jeanette, she then removed the top sheet covering the body.

" You should see the disappointed look on... Who is that", said Jeanette, realizing they are looking at someone else's body.

" That's not Ratt", said Eleanor.

" So you are saying, that I nearly stole the wrong body", said Brittany.

" HEY".

The girls turned around to see the Cop and the Doctor.

" What are you girls doing", said the Cop.

Brittany thought fast.

" We were, attending the body, so don't go yelling at us because you have left this body unattended, so be thankful it didn't get stolen, because if it wern't for us, the body probably would have", said Brittany.

" Okay, I'm so sorry, we were just going to do an autopsy, the doctor said it might be poison that caused his death", said the Cop.

" Well, I best be going, come on girls", said Brittany, as she, Jeanette and Eleanor left the hospital.

* * *

One they went back to the treehouse, they calmly talked it out.

" If that guy we almost stole wasn't Mr Ratt, then there is still a chance he wasn't poisoned", said Brittany.

" Tomorrow, once we get to school, we'll find out maybe by Agnes what happened to Mr Ratt", said Eleanor.

Even though they believe Mr Ratt might still be alive, they didn't get get a good night sleep.

* * *

 **Well how was that, the girls nearly took a body they though was Mr Ratt's, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, I am back with another chapter, the second chapter in one day, enjoy.**

* * *

The next day which was Friday, the girls were in class writing down some notes, they looked at the window to see Mr Ratt walking past.

Jeanette raised her hand.

" Yes Jeanette", said Miss Smith.

" Did Mr Ratt tell what happened to him yesturday", said Jeanette.

" Oh he just bumped his head, nothing too serious", said Miss Smith.

The girls then face-palmed, they did all that running around for nothing.

* * *

The girls were in the girls bathroom at lunch, deciding to talk after realising what had happened.

" So we did all that running around for nothing, Mr Ratt just hit his head on the floor, and blacked out", said Eleanor.

" But I am 100% certain that I put poison in his coffee", said Brittany.

" And he 100% did not drink the coffee Britt", said Jeanette.

" And I still can't believe we nearly stole someone elses body, hang on, did any of us check under the cubicals", said Eleanor, hoping Agnes isn't in the room.

" I checked and there is no one in here but us three", said Brittany.

" Look how about we just forget the entire thing, it never happened", said Jeanette.

" Okay, let's just hope something good can happen to make up for this bad day", said Brittany.

" Since it's Friday, how about we go to the movies or something", said Eleanor.

" You know I am really glad the entire mess is over", said Jeanette.

The girls then left.

Unknown to them, Agnes was hiding in one of the stalls, writing down everything the girls were saying.

* * *

" Did they actually say that", said Mr Ratt.

Mr Ratt was really shocked, once Agnes reported what the chippettes were talking about, he was really shocked.

" They did", said Agnes.

" Rat poison in my coffee, and I nearly drank it, and nearly stole a corpse", said Mr Ratt.

Mr Ratt then had an idea.

"even though stealing a corpse is cruel, I am more aware with the poison", he said.

* * *

As for the girls, it turns out their luck really did change back to good.

Eleanor informed Theodore that she knew about the rumors and she told him that they were lies, they reconciled, and are back together.

Jeanette is finally back to dating, when Simon had finally asked her out.

Brittany and Alvin have been dating for a nearly a year, they have decided to take their relationship to the next level.

It was 3pm, the girls decided to walk home, Brittany and Jeanette were waiting for Eleanor, as she was told to head to Mr Ratt's office.

" Did you want to see me Mr Ratt", said Eleanor.

" Yeah", said Mr Ratt, slicing a bit of sour dough bread with a knife, he used the knife to spread butter on the bread.

" What is it", said Eleanor.

" I'll need you to come over my house tonight", said Mr Ratt.

" You need me to study for something", said Eleanor.

" Who said anything about studying", said Mr Ratt, placing the knife on the plate, and took a bite of the sour dough.

" Oh, uh, have you heard of Strychnine", said Mr Ratt.

" I think Strychnine is poison", said Eleanor.

" Yeah, last night I got a phone call from the hospital, they said after they pumped out my stomach they found traces of poison", said Mr Ratt.

" I thought you said you hit your head", said Eleanor.

" Well, if you are accusing someone of murder you need evidence, and I am sure that rat poison is good enough to accuse you and your sisters, Brittany and Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" Murder, look Mr Ratt, I don't know how you found out but Brittany put the rat poison in your coffee by accident, she didn't mean any harm", said Eleanor walking forward to Mr Ratt, who has now finished his sour dough.

" Well you should be scared, I now know everything about what happened last night, and now with my cell phone in my pocket, all I just got to do is call the police", said Mr Ratt.

" But it really was an accident", said Eleanor.

" Once we take it to court, theirs a fifty/fifty chance the jury will not be on your side, but are you willing to take the risk", said Mr Ratt.

" Now what are you on about", said Eleanor.

" Simple, tonight you come over my house and we'll forget the entire thing", said Mr Ratt.

" Are you seriously blackmailing me, just so I can come over your house", said Eleanor.

" Um, yeah", said Mr Ratt.

" You are revolting", said Eleanor.

" So I guess you are saying no, well too bad", said Mr Ratt, then he put his hand in his pocket and pull out his cell phone.

Eleanor grabbed his hand to keep him from calling.

" Think about what you're doing Mr Ratt, think about the lives you are ruining", said Eleanor.

" I'm not the bad guy, Eleanor, it's you three who did the plotting", said Mr Ratt.

Eleanor then yanked the phone out of the principals hand, " Well I'm not letting you do this", she snapped, throwing the phone out the window.

" Well there's another phone on the desk", said Mr Ratt. He headed towards the phone.

" You know what, I never thought I say this, but YOU ARE THE MOST CRUEL PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN", snapped Eleanor.

" I like it when you get mad", said Mr Ratt, then he reached his hand to grab the phone.

" And if you touch that phone, and will yank the wire out of the wall", said Eleanor, threateningly.

" Oooh, I am so scared", said Mr Ratt sarcastically.

" You should be", said Eleanor.

Mr Ratt then tapped the phone.

And that setted Eleanor off.

" That's it", she pushed Mr Ratt on the couch, she yanked the wire out of the phone, " You seriously think this is all a joke".

Eleanor then tied Ratt's arms and legs with the long phone wire.

" Now can't you just listen", she snapped.

" Let me loose", said Mr Ratt.

Eleanor, then grabbed Ratt's napkin from his sour dough and stuffed it in his mouth, gagging him.

" If you won't listen, then at least shut up and stay there", said Eleanor.

She then left the office where Jeanette was at the other side of the door.

" Jeanette, where is Brittany", said Eleanor.

" She's at the school gate waiting for us, what's going on", said Jeanette.

" Mr Ratt knows about what happened yesturday and not only that, he actually thinks we're trying to kill him, he was going to call the cops, now I'm going to get Brittany, you go in there and keep an eye on him, and lock that door", said Eleanor.

Jeanette then entered the office to see Mr Ratt tied up and gagged.

Mr Ratt was trying to say something but his words were muffed by the napkin gagging him.

" I can't understand what you're saying", said Jeanette.

She took off the napkin.

" Thank god one of you has come to your senses, please let me loose", said Mr Ratt.

" I'm sorry but I can't do that", said Jeanette.

" Look Jeanette, do you really think I am just going to run away, just let me loose, and I'll still stay seated", said Mr Ratt.

" Okay, but I'll only loosen them a little bit", said Jeanette firmly.

" Okay", said Mr Ratt.

" Look Mr Ratt, please understand", said Jeanette, as she began to untie him. " It's a big misunderstanding, Brittany put poison in your coffee by accident, she really didn't mean it".

Just a she loosened the wire, he got free, off his seat, and was hopping to the door.

" You gave me your word", said Jeanette.

" I lied", said Mr Ratt.

Jeanette, then grabbed the wire attached to his leg, which made him trip and drop to the ground, she was on top of him and pinned him down, " I'm not letting you leave", she growled.

Mr Ratt shooked Jeanette off him, he got up, so did Jeanette.

" Just watch me", said Mr Ratt, " I was just joking about calling the cops but this is getting stupid and no one and I repeat no one makes a fool of me, I am calling the cops".

Mr Ratt headed to the door, Jeanette spotted the knife still on the plate and grabbed it.

" Stay where you are", she said threatningly.

" Could you please be quiet Jeanette, you're starting to get as crazy as the other two", said Mr Ratt.

" Keep that door closed or you will regret it", she snapped.

Mr Ratt then twisted the door handle, opened it and was about to leave, Jeanette then threw the knife at him and it missed by 3cm, it flew past him.

Brittany and Eleanor saw the knife and reach the office grabbing Mr Ratt, closing the door.

" Jeanette, did you just throw that knife", said Eleanor.

" Yes she did", yelled Mr Ratt.

" Why", said Brittany.

" He was trying to call the cops", said Jeanette.

" Oh great, now we are screwed", said Brittany.

" Well if you girls don't mind, I would like to leave the office", said Mr Ratt, he was about to head for the door when the girls tackled him.

" You're not going anywhere", said Eleanor.

" What are we going to do now", said Jeanette.

" I know what we should do, but you girls are not going to like it", said Brittany.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, well Mr Ratt found out that Brittany put poison in his coffee, he found out about it, thanks to Agnes, and he blackmailed Eleanor into coming over his house so he won't call the cops, and now the girls have surrounded him, next chapter will be up soon, I hope you enjoyed this one and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of three chipettes and a principal, I have nothing else to say but enjoy.**

* * *

Half an hour later, the chipettes have tied up Mr Ratt and gagged him, and put him in the trunk of his car, Brittany took the wheel and the three drove off to his house.

" I can't believe we're doing this", said Jeanette.

" We'll just try and reason with him Jeanette, his wife won't be back until the next 8 weeks and the house is so far up the hill, no one will hear him calling for help, we'll just keep him tied up until he comes to his sense", said Eleanor.

Within the next few minutes, Mr Ratt was tied up in his bed.

" Do you three realising what you are doing, you will pay dearly", he snapped.

" Please just list..", Brittany was cut off by Mr Ratt.

" No you listen, before I am through I will see you three is prison, for what you've been doing, Poison, attempted to steal corpses, kidnapping, I will see you in prison once I get out of this", snapped Mr Ratt.

The girls just sighed and left the room, the next thing they here is.

" I'LL MAKE SURE YOU THREE GET FIFHTEEN YEARS IN PRISON, YOU HEAR", he snapped.

* * *

" We can't keep Ratt like this forever", Jeanette.

" He doesn't believe our story, you heard what he said, 15 years, he'll have us locked up", said Brittany.

" Yeah Britt, he's got you for poison, he's got me for tying him up, and YOU Jeanette, he's got you for throwing a knife at him", said Eleanor.

" We need to do something to keep him from opening his mouth but what", said Jeanette.

" I'd say we hire a couple of strong men to go upstairs and beat him up until he comes to his senses", said Eleanor.

" He's already planning on giving us 15 years Eleanor, I don't want to risk getting another few years more", said Jeanette.

" We could maybe do blackmail, what can we get him with", said Brittany.

" How about we take a picture of him wearing a diaper, and if he talks, we'll send the picture to the entire school", said Jeanette.

" Who would care, I am sure he would just make fifty copies and send them out as Christmas cards", said Brittany.

" Well maybe Ratt could be hiding something illegal, so if we go to jail, then he's coming with us", said Eleanor.

" If he was hiding something suspicious, then what would it be and where would he hide it", said Brittany.

" If he was going to hide something, no matter what it is, he would probably hide it in the basement", said Jeanette.

" This house does have a basement, right over there", said Eleanor, pointing at the door at the other side of the kitchen.

" How did you know that", said Jeanette.

" I've been over his house a couple times, and sometimes it's his wife who invites me for tea or something, now I know the entire place as if it was my home, but for some reason, every time I come over, Mr Ratt told me never to go in the basement", said Eleanor.

" Okay girls, I'm going in, if I find anything, then it looks like we got something to bargin with, but if I find nothing, then we'll have to accept the fact, that he has got us", said Brittany.

Brittany made her way towards the door, opened it and went in the basement.

" Would he really be hiding something illegal in the basement", said Eleanor to Jeanette.

" I don't know Eleanor, even though Mr Ratt is horrible, I sometimes doubt that he's a criminal",Jeanette replied.

Just then Brittany went back up smiling.

" I think we got him", said Brittany, grinning.

" Why, what's going on", said Eleanor.

" I'll tell you once we get up the stairs, it looks like Reginald has been a very bad boy", said Brittany.

* * *

" Now what are you girls grinning about", said Mr Ratt, turning his head to see three girls with their arms crossed, all three where grinning.

" You should know, one thing is worse than poison, rope and knives. It's drugs, as it turns out we happened to find drugs in your basement, but not just any drugs, I mean illegal drugs", said Brittany.

" And also those four boys we have discovered lerking at the emergency exit of the Science lab has something to do with this", said Jeanette.

" I know you aren't taking the drugs, but you have done something worse, you have been dealing them to the boys, that's why they keep coming round,", Said Eleanor.

" You don't have proof", said Mr Ratt.

" You have installed 75 security cameras in the school, one of them is filming in the Science lab emergency exit, I am sure we'll find some footage of you, you say you'll be giving us 15 years, with your drug scheme exposed, you might spend 30 years", said Brittany, smirking.

" If I were you, I'd wipe that smirk off my face, I will not be outsmarted by three girls, I swear, once I get out of this I will probably kill one of you", said Mr Ratt.

* * *

" Now we are going to have to keep him tied up up for until Monday, We will sneak into Mr Ratt's office, get into his computer and find the footage, once we have the footage, I'll put it on my thumb drive, then we'll let Ratt go, once we let him go, if he calls the police we'll expose the footage", said Brittany.

" We'll have to do a different way other than keeping him tied in his bed, if we are going to keep him in solitary confinement, then we need to make it comfortable, we'll need chains", said Jeanette.

Half an hour later they picked up a long chain, tied one end around his waist and tied the other end on the wall, then some rope to tie his hands together really tight, he'll be able to walk around the room, but he can't get walk to the door since the chain ain't that long, but it's long enough for him to use the toilet, besides both the door and the window in his room are locked, and the girls have the key, the window has strong glass it's unbreakable, and the girls have taken all the sharp objects to keep him from getting out.

" Are you girls crazy, do you really think you can keep me like this for half a week", said Mr Ratt.

" We're keeping you here until Monday, until then you are stuck in here, and once it's Monday we'll let you go, and if you call the police we'll expose the footage", said Brittany.

" Just wait till I get out early, you three are screwed", said Mr Ratt.

" Bring it on", said Brittany.

* * *

 **Well how was that, the chipettes kidnapped Mr Ratt, and they discovered he has been dealing drugs and are planning on blackmailing him, next chapter they will grab the footage and they got him right where they want him to be, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of Three chipettes and a principal, I am nearly finished with this story, I am now has just at least 1/3 of it left, enjoy.**

* * *

Monday was the day the new school week begins, Eleanor thought that no one will miss Mr Ratt, but as it turns out Agnes is going around the school, trying to find Mr Ratt.

" Hey Eleanor", said Agnes, stopping Eleanor in her tracks.

" Yeah Miss", said Eleanor.

" Do you know where Mr Ratt is", said Agnes.

" He's probably a bit late, I am sure he'll be here before lunch starts", said Eleanor.

" Okay, if you see him then tell him it's very important I talk to him", said Agnes.

" Of course, can I now get to class, I don't want to be late", said Eleanor.

" Okay, sorry", said Agnes.

* * *

While the students were taking notes in Science, Eleanor has written a note, she has passed it to Brittany, who read the note.

It said.

 _I am sure the other teachers we can handle, but Agnes is going to be a tough one_

Brittany then replied with another note.

Which said.

 _At lunch I am heading to the office where I will find the footage_

* * *

Unknown to the three girls Mr Ratt is trying to find a way out, he will need to find something that will let him out of the chains, he was searching around his room and the bathroom for something Eleanor didn't grab when she was getting rid of all the sharp objects, if he finds something really sharp like something made of metal, he'll use it to cut through the chains and rope and free himself.

* * *

" I don't understand, he should be here by now".

It is now lunch and Agnes is still looking for Mr Ratt.

" He went past me, he is heading for the car park", said Eleanor.

" Why, he just got here", said Agnes.

" He had some paper work to fill out at home but accidentally left it at his office, so he went to school, at his office, to get his paperwork and is leaving now, if you hurry you can catch up with him", said Eleanor.

Agnes then ran to the car park to catch after Mr Ratt, not knowing Mr Ratt is far away from the car park.

* * *

While Agnes was busy out in the car park looking for Mr Ratt, Brittany sneaked in the office and turned on the computer.

" Okay, let's see what we got", said Brittany.

She looked on the folder, and clicked on it, and she found a file inside that said _Security camera videos._

" Excellent, now all I need to do is find the video of him in the Science lab emergency exit, and we have the evidence to have him in prison, with that amount of drugs he had in the basement, we have enough evidence to put him in prison for life", said Brittany.

* * *

At the tree house, Brittany was on the computer looking for the footage, she got Ratt's file on her USB, now she needs to find the footage.

Meanwhile Eleanor and Jeanette were just finding ways to get Agnes off their back for the rest of the week.

" Agnes is going to be a problem", said Eleanor.

" Luckily Brittany has the footage, and we are also lucky Agnes doesn't know where Ratt lives, we would be in very big trouble if she did know", said Jeanette.

Just then Brittany came in the room.

" Girls I got some bad news, Mr Ratt has combined all those footage as one video, the 75 cameras, filming 24/7 for 4 years", said Brittany.

" So we are just going to show a 2.6 million hour video", said Jeanette.

" No, we are going to edit the video, edit some parts out to make it shorter, but judging by this amount of work, we won't be finished for until about 45 days.", said Brittany.

" Oh that sounds fine, we'll be done before the weekend maybe", said Jeanette.

" Uh Jeanette, I didn't say 4-5 days I said 45 days, which is like six weeks", said Brittany.

" What, so you're saying we are going to keep Ratt tied up for six weeks, I mean, we barely made it through one day, how are we going to get past six weeks", said Jeanette.

" It could work, you guys know how unpopular Ratt is, I mean, name one person who would actually want to see Ratt face to face, without mentally throwing up", said Eleanor.

" Agnes", answered Jeanette.

" Oh yeah, you have a point there", said Eleanor.

" What should we do to get her off our back", said Brittany.

" We'll think of something, I am going to make some coffee, any of you want a cup", said Jeanette.

" Yes please", said Eleanor.

" I'll have tea, after what happened last week I don't think I would want to drink another cup of coffee again, I will try to get that out of my head, but until we get this mess sorted out, I am never drinking another cup of coffee ever again", said Brittany.

" We need to keep Agnes away from the school, that way she would be less suspicious because she ain't at the school", said Eleanor.

" How about we send her on Vacation", said Jeanette.

" A two week Vacation ain't enough, we'll need to keep her out of the school more than that", said Brittany.

" Well then we could send her on three vacations, one every two weeks", said Eleanor.

" It was nearly a good idea, but if we try sending her on a second vacation then she will get very suspicious, and that lead to her finding out", said Brittany.

" I think I got it", said Jeanette.

" What Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" There is this language school I heard of, for teachers who can learn other languages so they can teach the students that, the teachers will be sent on a one month tour to the country they are learning", said Jeanette.

" You just gave me an Idea Jeanette, we can send Agnes to that school, and she can maybe learn either French or German, maybe Italian, something of her choice", said Eleanor.

" We could type up a letter, give to to Agnes, make it look like it was Ratt who made the letter, and write that it's top secret, do you think she'd go", said Brittany.

" Are you kidding, if it was Ratt who asked her", said Eleanor.

* * *

The next day Agnes was given a letter, she though was signed by Mr Ratt, informing her of a top secret plan, she would be learning a language of her choice.

During the night, she had her bags packed and arrived at the airport that will take her straight to France, that was her chosen topic.

* * *

At the same time Agnes was leaving, Mr Ratt was still chained, but was still walking around, he almost was going to give up, that was when he heard the chipettes saying that he will be stayed tied up for six weeks, he has plenty of time to untie himself, escape from the room and get that footage and dispose of it, then the chipettes will learn not to mess with him.

* * *

 **Well how was that, the girls had to edit the video so they can find the footage of Ratt dealing the drugs, which won't be found for six weeks, they found a way to get Agnes off their back, will the girls find the footage, will Mr Ratt escape, find out next time, but until then**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, I'm getting closer to finishing, enjoy.**

* * *

The girls were just laughing in the treehouse, suprised that their plan to get rid of Agnes has worked.

" That was so easy, I just typed up the letter, and signed Ratt's name", said Eleanor.

" Now once she gets back, we'll probably be nearly finished with the editing, we'll definately be finished before Mrs Mouse get's back from her vacation", said Brittany.

" Don't you feel sorry for Mrs Mouse, putting up with that Ratt upstairs", said Eleanor.

" Yes I sure do", said Brittany.

" I am betting Ratt is plotting something up there, trying to find a way to escape", said Jeanette.

" Well let's see if he can get himself out of that room, before we finished the editing in six weeks", said Brittany.

" You know, we should maybe make some changes in that school, those rules of his are very buzzkill", said Eleanor.

" Maybe every Wednesday we will change something, starting this Wednesday which is Tomorrow, I got something in mind", said Jeanette.

* * *

Week one, on Wednesday which was the next day. Jeanette was in Mr Ratt's office looking at the timetable.

" We need to bring some subjects back that Ratt removed, Music, Art, Home Economics, we should really bring the gym back", said Jeanette.

She was on the computer making a new table, bringing back the subjects Mr Ratt banned.

" We should also bring back the pool for swimming lessons", said Jeanette.

Just then Eleanor came in.

" Hey Jeanette, what are you doing", said Eleanor.

" Did you remember saying we should make changes to the school, well we should start off with changing the time-table, bring some subjects back, I am sure Theodore will be pleased, that his favourite subject, Home Ec, is back", said Jeanette.

" he sure would", said Eleanor.

" You know one of lunch ladies, she said she was formally the Home Ec teacher, until Mr Ratt banned Home Ec, she had a choice to either become the school lunch lady, or leave, she chose becoming a lunch lady, I am sure she still has the ability to cook, we'll just rehire her as the Home Ec teacher", said Jeanette.

The next day the new time-tables have been given out, and they will commence next Monday.

Since then, Miss Derf, the lunch lady Eleanor and Jeanette were talking about, was given a letter, she thought it was from Mr Ratt, the letter said that the Home Ec Room is being back in repair, and she is back to becoming the Home Ec teacher again.

As for music and art, they used the money to buy music equipment, and art supplies, and the two teachers, both art and music that Mr Ratt got rid off, where given a letter that they are rehired.

* * *

" The look on everyone's face were just perfect, if we are going to do this, we should make some changes that really count", said Brittany.

" I think I got another idea on my mind, I'll tell you what it is next week", said Eleanor.

* * *

Week two, Wednesday, Eleanor was in the office again, changing the time-table.

" We'll keep what we got, but I think we should have lunch time for just more than 15 minutes, how about 30", said Eleanor.

On Thursday, not only the time tables were given out, but a letter was given to the other lunch ladies.

The note said, that the students should no longer have gruel for lunch, they should instead have meals.

The lunch ladies planned on what to make.

Eleanor's sisters looked at her plan and were amazed.

" I am already getting excited", said Brittany.

" And maybe every last week of term we could do a culture food week", said Eleanor.

" Mmm, I like where this is going, let's try that", said Brittany.

" Anything else", said Jeanette.

" No, I wonder what will Mr Ratt think of this, even though I know that he will be pissed, but the look on his face will be priceless", said Eleanor.

" Well even if he does know, he can't do anything about it, he no longer has the power to rule over us, those days are over, we will no longer throw ourselves under his mercy anymore", said Brittany.

* * *

However, back in the Mansion Mr Ratt was in the bathroom, he has found a piece of sharp metel stuck on the shower wall, an idea came into his mind, he can use the metal to get cut himself loose, he'll deal with the chains later.

* * *

Week 3.

Outside the office, Jeanette was shown wrapping her arms around her best friend Lucy, even though Lucy was expelled, she was given a note that she was allowed back.

Inside the office, Brittany was not only continuing on the editing of the video, but was also thinking of another change.

" I think it was time we started on using those school buses for going on field trips again, a trip to the zoo, museam, and planetarium would seem great, I might as well give them reward trips, like the movies, the waterpark, bowling and lasertag, it will make them want to stay in the school".

The next day, when the newsletter was given, all the students were just suprised.

" Good job Brittany, a nice field trip will brighten up their time here, now they won't complain saying 12 years in this place is a waste of time", said Eleanor.

" I know, we each added a lot of changes, in a Fortnight, the Freshman are going to the zoo, now all they need to do is have their parents sign the permission slips", said Brittany.

* * *

Week 4.

" We should add some colour to this place, we still look like we are in a prison, Grey is such a depressing colour", said Brittany.

Once it was morning, some workers we painting the lockers, which now when from grey to Blue, some of walls in the classrooms were painted from white to green, and the desks where also painted, they were still desks with lids, but they are now changed from brown to red, the peach coloured floors have been changed to purple, and the black chairs have been changed to orange.

" Seriously, if we kept up with just those depressing colours then we will still be feeling like were in a prison, looks like the colours have brightened up the mood", said Brittany.

The girls were just walking home.

Jeanette then heard something, she turned around to see no one.

" What is it, Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" I can't help but feel like someone is following us", said Jeanette.

" Whoever it is, it can't be Mr Ratt, he's still tied up", said Eleanor.

" It can't Agnes, she's in France", said Brittany.

" It must be our boyfriends, they are also getting suspicious to why we are not in the treehouse most of the time, they must think we're up to something", said Jeanette.

" They won't, maybe at least two of us should stay at the treehouse, we'll each take turns on who keeps an eye on Ratt", said Brittany.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, the chipettes have made a lot of changes in the school, and Mr Ratt has found a way to get himself out, now I know I said I will make one chapter a day, but I guess I got a bit sidetracked into something else, but do not worry I will finish this story, and the next chapter will be up anytime soon, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this one and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, I am back with another chapter of this story, I just want to get this over with, I am nearly finished, okay enjoy.**

* * *

It was night time on Friday, it was Jeanette's turn to keep an eye on Mr Ratt, Brittany and Eleanor convinced Dave she was visiting a friend.

Jeanette was laying on the couch, then she heard the door knock.

She checked the clock and it was 12:34am.

" Who would be knocking at this time of the night", thought Jeanette.

She went to the door and answered it.

She then gasped.

" Jack".

" Hello Jeanette", said Jack.

" What are you doing here", said Jeanette.

" I came to see you", said Jack.

" You can't be here", said Jeanette.

" What a rude way to great your boyfriend", said Jack.

" Ex-boyfriend", said Jeanette. " What happened to that cheerleader, Chelsea".

" We've broken up", said Jack.

" I'm sorry", said Jeanette.

" Don't be, I came here to ask, if you and I could have another chance with each other", said Jack.

Jeanette knew Jack was desperate, but if she gets back with Jack, that means breaking Simon's heart, which won't happen because she has moved on.

" Look, Jack, I am sorry to say this, but you and getting back, I don't think we have a chance", said Jeanette.

" What do you mean", said Jack.

Jeanette was about to say she is in a relationship with Simon, when she heard a noise coming from upstairs.

For the past four weeks, upstairs was nothing but silent, she gasped as she knew what's happening.

Mr Ratt has got himself out.

" I gotta go upstairs", said Jeanette.

" Let me come with you", said Jack.

" No, I'll be right back, you just go in the kitchen, there's some cake in the fridge, help yourself", said Jeanette, she then headed up the stairs.

She entered Mr Ratt's room only to see him standing up, untied.

Mr Ratt spotted Jeanette.

" Oh crap", he shouted, he was about to run out the window when Jeanette tackled him to the floor.

" GET OFF ME, OR I'LL KILL YOU", he growled.

Jeanette, just grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped them around Mr Ratt, tying his arms to keep him from getting away, she grabbed some more sheets and tied them around his legs, then she tied him on the bed with some left over sheets.

She then put a handkerchief in his mouth to keep him from shouting since Jack is still in the kitchen.

But she doesn't know that he is coming up the stairs.

Jeanette went out the door just to be face to face with Jack.

" What's going on in there", said Jack.

" Nothing", Jeanette lied.

" Someone is in that room", Jack brushed past Jeanette and opened the door to see Mr Ratt tied up in his bed.

He closed the door and looked at Jeanette with shock in his eyes.

" Look Jack, I can explain", said Jeanette.

" So this is now what you're into", said Jack.

" Into what", said Jeanette.

" You're having an affair, playing games, tying someone up while making out with him", said Jack.

Jeanette gasped.

" So I guess you're going out with someone else", said Jack.

" Yes, I am, but not that guy in that room", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, well who then", said Jack.

" Simon", said Jeanette.

" Him, well then who is in that room", said Jack.

" My school principal", said Jeanette.

" Of course, you're having an affair with the school principal", said Jack.

" Do you seriously think that, you know what, just get out", said Jeanette.

Jack then went down the stairs.

" And the next thing you do is cheat on me with some nerd", said Jack.

Jeanette then snapped.

" Don't you go saying I'm cheating on you, I'm not the villain here, you were the one who cheated on me first with Chelsea, and the only way I would be cheating on you with Simon was that if you and I were still dating", said Jeanette.

" But Jeanette, this ain't you", said Jack.

" Don't treat me like I'm still your girl, we are over, and if I want to go out with anyone I want then that's my choice and you can't stop me", said Jeanette.

" You have seriously changed, and I thought I was going to ask you to come back to me", said Jack.

" I moved on, and why go back, when I started dating you we haven't done anything, we barely kissed", said Jeanette.

" Well, I guess there is nothing left for any of us to say", said Jack.

" Well I have only three last words to say to you", said Jeanette, just as the two reached the front door.

" And what are they", said Jack.

Jeanette then opened the door, and pointed outside.

" Hit the road", she said.

Jack then left the house, Jeanette closed the door, and then she felt something.

Pride.

* * *

It was the fifth week, Wednesday. Jeanette and Eleanor were planning on doing another change, after Jeanette found out Mr Ratt tried to escape, they removed the sharp metal from the shower that got him out, and they tied Mr Ratt on the bed tightly so he can't escape, but then they realised something about Agnes.

" Agnes get's back Friday afternoon, what are we going to do", said Jeanette.

" If she causes anymore trouble we'll send her on a vacation, since we are nearly finished with the editing", said Eleanor.

Brittany then came in.

" Are you girls talking about Agnes, forget her, I am nearly finished with the video, the editing will be done Friday morning, once we finished, we'll release Mr Ratt, and if he calls the police, we will show the cops the video once they show up", said Britttany.

" That's in two days, why don't we celebrate", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, how about we make another change", said Eleanor.

" Yeah, how much do the teacher get paid", said Brittany.

" $10 per hour", said Jeanette.

" That much, normally a teacher gets $30 an hour", said Eleanor.

" How about we change that then, from now on, the new payment for each teacher is $45 an hour", said Brittany.

" Unfortunately, we now can't keep an eye on Mr Ratt, because the road leading to his house is now detoured for a couple of days, so we'll have to stay at the treehouse for the until Friday", said Jeanette.

" Don't worry, he is stuck in that room, the only way he would get out would be that someone goes in and unlocks those chains", said Eleanor.

* * *

 **Okay, the girls are nearly done editing the video, Jeanette stands up to her ex-boyfriend, and Mr Ratt almost escaped, now next chapter is going to be the last chapter, I will add some Theonor moments in there, the only moment I added them with in this story was Theodore ignoring Eleanor, now most of the chapters have contained about 1000 words, the final chapter will take about3000 words, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I am back with the last chapter of Three chipettes and a Principal, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Once it was Friday, Brittany stayed for a bit to finish off the editing of the video, Jeanette was getting ready to leave to school a bit early, and Eleanor is heading to Mr Ratt's house where is road is fixed.

She was ready to leave when she bumped into Theodore.

" Hey Theo", said Eleanor.

" Hey Ellie, what are you doing", said Theodore.

" I am leaving early, just to see a friend", Eleanor lied.

" Okay, so I'll see you at school", said Theodore.

Eleanor then thought of something, since Brittany is nearly finished with the video, today is the day they let Ratt go, While Brittany is done with the footage, Eleanor is going to Mr Ratt to free him, once he is free, he will keep his hands off the phone, now that they have the power, Eleanor thought they should celebrate.

" Hey Theodore", said Eleanor.

" Yeah", said Theodore.

" I was wondering if you, me, your brothers and my sisters go to the movies tonight", said Eleanor.

" Sure what for, are we celebrating something", said Theodore.

" Yeah, celerbating another Friday", said Eleanor.

" Well of course, I'll tell my brothers once they arrive", said Theodore.

" Okay, see you soon", said Eleanor.

They gave one last kiss, and went their seperate ways.

* * *

After half an hour, Eleanor arrived at Mr Ratt's house

She was heading to the gate, and just as she headed to the porch, his wife opened the door.

" Mrs Mouse", said Eleanor.

" Good morning Eleanor", said Mrs Mouse.

" Hey, what are you doing, aren't you still suppost to be on that ship", said Eleanor.

" I came back last night, I decided to come back early", said Miss Mouse.

" Mrs mouse, I don't think you are going to like this but you need to see it", said Eleanor, it's obvious that Mrs mouse is unaware that her husband is a crook, Eleanor lead Mrs mouse to where the basement is.

" But Reginald, told us never to go in the basement", said Mrs Mouse.

" Well believe me, you need to see this", said Eleanor, she opened the door and looked, only to see the place completely empty.

" What's going on", said Mrs Mouse.

Eleanor needed to think fast.

" I guess the surprise isn't ready yet", lied Eleanor.

" What surprise", said Mrs Mouse.

" A surprise that he was going to give you a welcome home party down the basement, I guess it isn't ready yet, and I was soppost to keep it a secret, but I gave it away", said Eleanor, pretending to feel guilty.

" Don't worry Eleanor, I'll pretend I didn't know, when will the party be", said Mrs Mouse.

" Now that is a surprise", said Eleanor, " Can you tell me where is your husband".

" Oh he just left ten minutes ago, he is heading to the school now, and he was bringing a gun with him, he said he was going to use it for a science experiment", said Mrs Mouse.

" Okay, see you soon", said Eleanor.

Then she left the house.

* * *

Eleanor got her cellphone out of her pocket and called Brittany.

 _" What is it Eleanor",_ said Brittany on the other line.

" It's Mrs Mouse, she said she had returned last night, so Mr Ratt has been free for the entire morning, he got rid of the drugs he his down the basement, the room is now completely empty", said Eleanor.

 _" Don't worry, I've nearly finished the video, if he tries anything we'll expose his drug buisness scheme",_ said Brittany.

" Where's Jeanette", said Eleanor.

 _" Don't you remember, she left to school half an hour ago, a bit too early I'd say",_ said Brittany.

" Oh no, Mr Ratt is heading for the school, and he's got a gun", said Eleanor.

 _" If he see's Jeanette, he might shoot her",_ said Brittany.

" Not on my watch, Brittany, you finish that video immediatly, I going to have to run, I need to get to Jeanette before Ratt does", said Eleanor, she then hung up on the phone, and ran.

* * *

Jeanette headed to Mr Ratt's office, she was going to make some plans for another change next week.

Then the office door opened, she turned around and gasped when she saw Mr Ratt in front of her, pointing a gun at her.

" Now, Jeanette, I'm not saying I don't make promises, but I promise I won't pull this trigger, I am still keeping it pointed at you, but I promise that I will not pull the trigger, but if you scream, then I will have no choice, now you are going to sit there quietly while we wait for your sisters", said Mr Ratt.

Eleanor then entered the room.

" You let go of my sister", said Eleanor.

Ratt then grabbed Jeanette, " Hand over the footage".

" Brittany has it, not me, let go of Jeanette or I'll use my pocket knife on you", said Eleanor.

" Oh drop the act Eleanor, I already know you don't have a pocket knife", said Mr Ratt.

" Please let go of my sister", said Eleanor.

" You sit down and be a good little girl, and I won't pull the trigger", said Mr Ratt, he then had the barrel of the gun in contact with the side of Jeanette's ear.

" I also want you to tell me what's going on, why are the lockers blue, where are the freshman, why is there fried food in the pantry", said Mr Ratt.

" Well, while you were away we made a few changes and a few good ones too, all are students now actually like being here", said Eleanor.

" Yeah, well I hate it, once I'm done with you three, I'm putting everything back to normal", said Mr Ratt.

" Normal as in before you became the principal, we already done that", said Eleanor.

" Oh ha ha, very funny", said Mr Ratt.

Just then Brittany came in, and she gasped when she saw Mr Ratt pointing a gun at Jeanette's head.

" Let my sister go", said Brittany.

" Hand over the thumb drive", said Mr Ratt.

" No", said Brittany.

" It's either you hand over the thumb drive now or you'll never see your sister again", said Mr Ratt.

Brittany sighed, and gave Mr Ratt the thumb drive, who put it on his computer, searched for the footage Brittany edited, and deleted it.

" Well Ratt, you won, so now what", snapped Brittany.

" Well how about you three just sit down, and don't move, whoever moves from that couch will get blasted, I am going to make everything go back as it was before you three took me in, but I am going to start with sending you three to jail", said Mr Ratt.

He was about to pick up the phone, when it just started ringing.

" Now what", he growled, he picked up the phone.

" Hello", he said.

After a while his eyes widened.

" Okay thanks for calling", he hung up on the phone and stood up.

" I'll deal with you three later", said Mr Ratt.

" What's going on", said Brittany.

" The school govenors are coming, only with Mr Browne", said Mr Ratt.

" The chairman of the board", said Brittany in shock.

" Yes, he want's to meet me, Okay I want you girls to stand by me, these changes you made might have ticked him off, you three have really done it, once he shows up you three are going to hold responsible for this foolishness", said Mr Ratt.

The four got out of the office, and walked right to the school gate, where the school governors are waiting, along with a man in a white fancy suit and is no older than 85 years, Mr Browne.

" So you must be Reginald Ratt", said Mr Browne.

" Yes sir", said Mr Ratt.

" It is an honor to meet you, after every week, this school has gone through some extraordinary changes, and for five weeks this school has now turned into what I have expected, astonishing", said Mr Browne.

" Thanks sir", said Mr Ratt.

" And I also like to reward you with a token of my appreaciation", said Mr Browne, giving Mr Ratt the champange bottle.

" Thanks", said Mr Ratt, accepting the bottle.

" Is there anything else you have planned, next week", said Mr Browne.

Before Mr Ratt was going to speak, Brittany stepped forward.

" In the office he told me and my sisters what he was going to do on Wednesday", said Brittany.

" Is he, and what will that be", said Mr Browne.

Brittany then told Mr Browne Mr Ratt's plans.

Then a Familiar Female Chipmunk went to Mr Ratt.

" It's so good to see you again Mr Ratt", said the Chipmunk.

" And who are you", said Mr Ratt.

" I'm Charlene", said Charlene.

" You mean you were that drunk Senior student", said Mr Ratt shocked, he didn't actually recongnised her.

When she was drunk her hair was messy, she had bags under her eyes, rinkles. But now she looks amazing.

" I was, but now I am no longer that, thanks to what you have done the past five weeks I have been changing what I have been doing, and you have also gave a letter to your parents that gave me the best encouragement, so now those days are over", said Charlene.

" Well it's good to see you too", said Mr Ratt.

Charlene then left.

" Doesn't she look great", Eleanor said to Mr Ratt, talking about Charlene.

Mr Browne then went to Mr Ratt.

" One of you students said you will be bring back the proms, the Junior, Sophomore, Senior and Freshman Prom, is this true", said Mr Browne.

Mr Ratt glared at Brittany for a second, the said.

" Yes I am", he said that through his teeth.

" Excellent, The five changes you made this month are what I would call Brilliant, but the payment thing, $45 an hour, I'm afraid that's not the one I like, at least lower the wage a bit", said Mr Browne.

" Yes sir", said Mr Ratt, he glared at the girls when he heard about the teachers getting paid $45 an hour.

" I need a man like you Mr Ratt, there is a new school in Brazil, and I am positive you'll become the best princpal there", said Mr Browne.

" Wait what, Brazil", said Mr Ratt.

" You'll love it, and both for me and to the school, it will be an amazing benefit", said Mr Browne.

" How long will I be at the new school, who'll take over as principal while I'm gone", said Mr Ratt.

" I am sure we'll find someone, we'll you better start packing, the plane to Brazil will take off at 5pm", said Mr Browne.

" But the jungle, the Amazon, what if I...", Mr Ratt was cut off by the chairman.

" I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime, I'm also giving you bonus, once you spend your three years in South America you'll be wishing you would stay which you can choose to stay if you want to", said Mr Browne.

The three girls just smiled, three years with no Mr Ratt, can things just get any more brilliant.

" We'll leave now, to plane will leave in eight hours, but we have a lot to do, how would you like to ride in my limo", said Mr Browne.

" Okay", said Mr Ratt.

Within the next hour Mr Ratt was out of the school.

* * *

In what was formally Mr Ratt's office, Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany sat down, Brittany opened the champange bottle, the three girls cheered about what has happened, she poured the champange in three wine glasses, and each chipette took one.

" I nearly felt sorry for Mr Ratt, I mean three years away from this school, we are free from him", said Jeanette.

" Mr Browne loved our ideas, they were brilliant", said Eleanor.

" Oh he didn't like the idea about the teachers getting $45 an hour, so I am guessing we made a budget problem", said Brittany.

" We can fix that you know, maybe change the hourly payment from $45 to about $35", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, we'll try that next week, but the new principal will be here", said Eleanor.

A moment later a note was on the desk.

" What's the note for", said Eleanor.

" I'll read it", said Brittany.

She picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Reginald Ratt._

 _I am so sorry to say this, but I won't be attending to West Eastman for a year, I have been extremly busy with a lot of stuff, I will be sure to take over as principal next year, but this year I can't._

 _Yours sincerly_

 _Ethan Lade._

" So I guess we have no principal for the rest of our school time", said Brittany.

" So we get to make one change a week, until we graduate", said Jeanette.

" I think we brought back almost everything, we have to stop a bit early", said Eleanor.

" Well we could just add some extra stuff, make it for the best of the school", said Jeanette.

" Well then, we got a lot planned, school proms, we are even cancelling the new uniforms, we have made the future better", said Brittany.

" And here is to the future", said Eleanor, raising her glass.

" To the future", said Jeanette, raising her glass.

" The fantastic future", said Brittany, raising her glass.

" Oh this day is brilliant, what could possibly ruin it", said Eleanor.

Just then the door opened revealing Agnes.

" Bonjour Monsieur Ratt, I have returned", said Anges, in a french accent.

The girls then groaned.

" I guess I spoke too soon", said Eleanor.

* * *

 **Epilouge**

 _The Chipettes then made more changes to the school, it became an amazing school._

 _Six months later the girls graduated from West Eastman, and went to college, studying to become a teacher._

 _Four years later they got their degree, and returned to the highschool they went to as studnets, they now became teachers, Brittany worked as a dance teacher, Jeanette worked as a math teacher and Eleanor worked as an Art teacher._

 _Brittany was now calm and was able to drink coffee again, without thinking of what could have happened, she was married to Alvin, and had two kids Alvin Jr Seville, and Al Jr Seville, and every morning when Brittany makes Alvin his coffee, she always checks to make sure she didn't put rat posion in it._

 _Jeanette was married to Simon, neither him or his brothers knew about Mr Ratt pointing a gun at Jeanette threatening her sisters that he'll shoot her, and they still don't and they never will, both Simon and Jeanette had a child, they named her Violet. One time Jeanette found out that his ex-boyfriend was Married to Cheaslea, but she didn't care, now that she has Simon, she is completly over Jack._

 _Eleanor married to Theodore, after Theodore heard of another rumor about Eleanor saying she cheated on him, he knew it ain't true, Eleanor was now pregnant, and will be due in a month, they are having a boy and they will name it Tedd._

 _Mr Ratt however after spending 3 months at Brazil, while he was touring the Brazilian Jungle, he ended up missing and was never heard from again._

* * *

 **Well a lot has happened, Mr Ratt broke out, the girls blackmail plan backfired, and the chairman of the school arrived and admired almost all of what the girls did, and decided to bring Mr Ratt to a new school in Brazil, and the girls lived happily ever after.**

 **Again, this story is a parody to the film "9 to 5".**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this story and until the next story I update.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
